Don't Forget About Me
by Emily Raven
Summary: Sakura likes Syaoran. After her family is assassinated, Sakura must leave Tomoeda and go live with her brother’s fiancee Kaho, a famous doctor, in Canada. When she comes back, Syaoran has been in a car crash, and doesn’t remember her anymore...


A/N: I think this is going to be the most outrageously lifelike fic I'll write. But really, it happened to my friend Misha Barton, why can't it happen to Sakura? Well, at least Cameron didn't get amnesia, like Syaoran will. So, blah. Keep reading.

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS

Summary: Sakura likes Syaoran, and Syaoran knows. After her family is assassinated, Sakura must leave Tomoeda and go live with her brother's fiancee Kaho, a famous doctor, in Canada. When she comes back, Syaoran has been in a car crash, and doesn't remember her anymore…

* * *

_**Chapter One **_

_**Don't Forget About Me**_

_Tomoeda Airport_

The airport was crowded; very crowded. Benches and seats were filled with people, men and women ran back and forth for last-minute preparations, family and friends bid farewell and hello to those leaving and arriving, and one small boy was crying for his mother. In the midst of all this jumble was a young girl of ten years with shoulder-long honey-brown hair and sparkling emerald eyes, wearing a white button-up blouse and a knee-long pink silk skirt. Her hair was tied into two pigtails, and two gray suitcases, a brown duffel bag and a black backpack sat beside her. She held a golden teddy bear with white wings and a lion tail in her arms. In front of her was another girl of the same age with violet eyes and long, dark raven hair, and a boy maybe a few months older with chestnut locks and amber eyes. The dark haired girl smiled and whispered something to the brown-haired girl, then walked away, leaving the girl and boy as alone as they could be in the zoo-like airport.

"Sakura…" the boy, Syaoran Li, started, reaching towards the girl, Sakura Kinomoto. Sakura looked up, her eyes filled with tears. She sniffed, and the boy frowned, pulling her into his arms. Sakura was quite surprised by this act, but buried her face in his shirt, sobbing. "I'm-I'm sorry I have to…to go, Li-kun…I'll miss you and Tomoyo and Eriol and…" the girl broke into a fresh batch of tears. Syaoran looked taken aback, and pulled her away. "Sakura, I'll miss you too. But I'm sure we'll meet again, hai?" Sakura nodded, smiling weakly. "H-hai." Syaoran fumbled for a second, then came out with something in his hand. Sakura's eyes widened as his hand opened to show a beautiful barrette. It was thin and a pale shade of pink, lined with silver. It had an intricate cherry blossom design on it, and in the middle was a silver 'S'. Sakura looked up at Syaoran. "For me?" He nodded. "It's to remember me by. Okay?" Sakura took the barrette, and handed the teddy bear to Syaoran. "I-I made it for you. To remember me." Syaoran took the bear. "It looks like Kero! I'll name it Sakura. Is that okay?" Sakura nodded. Syaoran turned around to see the dark-haired girl with her video camera out. He blushed, and then turned back to Sakura. "I'm leaving now to give you and Tomoyo some time, okay? And come to visit if you can." Sakura nodded. "Syaoran?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't forget about me."

"Alright."

"Promise?"

"I promise. Bye.."

"Bye."

Syaoran took her luggage. "I'll load these for you on my way. What's your flight number?" "AJ27616. Arigatou."

Sakura sighed as her best friend and cousin walked up to her. "That was so KAWAII! I'm naming it'Syaoran and Sakura's Parting'. Did you tell him?" Sakura numbly shook her head. "What! Well then, what did he give you?" Sakura held out the barrette. "Ohmigosh! Sakura! Why didn't you tell him?" Sakura looked down. "I couldn't, Tomoyo. It would wreak the friendship." Tomoyo's eyes glittered with tears. "Oh Sakura…" "_Flight AJ27616, I repeat, flight AJ27616, your flight is leaving in five minutes. Please make your way to the terminal. I repeat, flight AJ27616, your flight is leaving in five minutes. Please make your way to the terminal…_" Sakura sniffed. "Bye Tomoyo, I'll miss you so much, I'll call!" Sakura hugged her best friend tight, then ran off, but not before stuffing a crumpled piece of paper into Tomoyo's hand. Tomoyo watched sadly as her cousin ran down the terminal, followed by an air attendant.

As Tomoyo was leaving, she remembered the paper. Opening it, she found, written in Sakura's neat handwriting:

_Ms. Kaho Mizuki_

_416-800-9337_

Tomoyo sighed, and called for her limo. "Back home, please."

* * *

_Toronto Pearson Airport_

"Mizuki-sensei!" Kaho turned and laughed, sweeping her previously soon-to-be sister-in-law into a grand hug. "Sakura, how have you been?" "Great!" "Let's go, then."

As they made their way to Kaho's Lexus, she decided to tell Sakura the news. "Sakura, you do know that your family was assassinated, right?" Sakura nodded numbly as she loaded her baggage into the trunk of the car with Kaho's help. "Well, I suspect they wish for your death too. In this case, Sakura, we must make a new identity for you if you wish to survive." Sakura nodded again. "So," Kaho continued, ushering Sakura inside the car and starting the engine, "I have made a fake ID and birth certificate for you. You are my little sister, and your name is Asami." Sakura looked up at Kaho. "Where did you get that name? It sounds nice." "My sister Mika has twin girls, Asami and Uzumi." She answered. "Oh. Will I be going to school here, too?" Kaho smiled. "Of course. I've enrolled you in Clarisville Private School near where I work."

"But Mizuki-sensei-"

"Kaho, please."

"Okay, Kaho, you are…about nine years older than me. Will anyone believe the sister thing?"

"Sakura, Touya is ten years older than you. Does that answer your question?"

"I guess."

"Don't worry. It'll be fun here, I promise."

"Okay!"

_Monday Morning, February 13th_

"Sakura? Sakura, wake up." Sakura groaned, but got up anyways. "I'm more used to 'Asami' now, I think," she muttered. Kaho laughed. "Come on, we have to get you ready for school."

Fifteen minutes later, Sakura exited the bathroom. She was wearing the Clarisville school uniform, consisting of a white button-up blouse, a sleeveless polystyrene gray sweater over that and a black jacket over _that_ with the school's symbol (a sword over a shield) on the left breast pocket. She also wore a knee-long black skirt with a white underskirt (or whatever you call it). She had white stockings and black leather shoes on, too. "Oh you look adorable!" Kaho smiled. Sakura grinned. "Tomoyo would say _kawaii desu_!" Kaho smiled. "Let's do your hair." Sakura wondered what Kaho would do with its short length, but as Kaho began brushing with a blue ivory comb, Sakura quickly realized-"Kaho! My hair's growing!" Sure enough, the previously shoulder-length locks were now silky and waist-long. Kaho smiled. "I got this from Hiragizawa Eriol for my last birthday." "Eriol! He's got magic!" Kaho smiled, and, using a regular comb, brushed her newly lengthened locks silky smooth and tied it into a ponytail at the nape of her neck with a black velvet ribbon. She handed Sakura a mirror. "Wow! I look very…very…" "Mature?" Kaho offered. "Yeah! I look mature!" Kaho gave Sakura the new backpack with all the essentials in it and the school symbol in the center. "Come on, let's get you to school."

_Clarisville Private School, Class 4A_

"Class. _Class_. CLASS!" Everyone in Mr. Sigel's class looked up at their teacher. "Okay then. Now that I have your attention, may I introduce our new student?" Everyone stared. "Supposing that's a 'yes', please welcome Miss Asami Mizuki." Sakura walked into 4A quite self-consciously. As the teacher wrote her name on the board, she looked around at everyone. There was a black-haired, blue-eyed boy who was staring at her. She quickly looked away. "Ahem." She looked at Mr. Sigel, who was actually glaring at the class. "You're not making her feel very welcome." "It's okay," she said quietly. It's a good thing she excelled in English. Mr. Sigel blinked at her. "Well then, Miss Mizuki, would you like to tell us something about yourself?" Sakura took a deep breath. "As everyone hopefully already knows, my name is Asami Mizuki. I am ten, eleven in a month, and my sister is Kaho Mizuki. I come from Tomoeda, Japan, for reasons I don't want to share." Sakura looked up again, to see a red-haired girl smile at her, her big green eyes twinkling. 'She seems nice,' Sakura thought. "Thank you, Miss Mizuki. Will you take a seat beside…Ayame Seki? Ayame, raise your hand."

The red-haired girl waved, her smooth pigtails bouncing. Sakura quietly made her way to the seat she was assigned to. She smiled at Ayame. "You come from Japan, huh?" Ayame whispered. Sakura nodded. "I do too. I come from the Honshu Islands. Me and my brother Koga-he's sitting up there, with the blue eyes, that one-lived in Tokyo for a while then we came here." "Miss Seki, is there something you'd like to share with the class?" Ayame blushed. But the boy who was staring earlier, Koga, spoke up. "Sir, I believe my sister was trying to make Asami feel welcome, as you instructed us to do." "Mr. Seki, did I ask for your opinion?" Mr. Sigel boomed. "No, sir, but it is given." A few sighs from girls were heard. Mr. Sigel glared for a while, and then muttered, "Page 856, Canada Revisited 4."

At lunchtime, Sakura looked for a place to sit. "Hey, Asami!" Sakura turned and saw Ayame with three other girls, Koga and a brunette boy. Sakura smiled and walked over, sitting down beside Ayame daintily. The boys, who wore the same uniform except with black pants, sat cross-legged. "Let me introduce you to some peeps," Ayame started. "This is Misha-"A girl with blue eyes and back length red-brown hair smiled at Sakura, "-and this is Lorelei-" Another girl, with shoulder length black curls and green eyes waved, "-this is Byrdie-" A blonde, brown eyed girl shook Sakura's hand,"-this is Tommy-" the brunette boy smiled and got back to his lunch, "and this is my brother Koga." Koga looked her up and down, and then glared a bit. Sakura covered her mouth in giggles. Ayame looked at her strangely. "Asami?" Misha inquired, "What's up?" "S-sorry…" Sakura giggled. "This reminds me of the time my friend came to class as a new foreign exchange student. He kept glaring at me and he almost killed me after school…" Sakura's eyes turned sad as she thought of Syaoran. "Asami? What's wrong?" Sakura looked up to see them all staring at her strangely. 'Hoe…' "Err…nothing. I miss him a lot, that's all." Ayame smirked.

* * *

"Asami!" Sakura turned to see Ayame running after her. She smiled. "Hey." "So, Ami, who is this friend of yours? What's his name? Where does he live?" Sakura cringed. "I-err…" Ayame pushed her face into Sakura's. "Well?" No response. "_Well_?" No response. "_WELL_?" "Okay, okay! His name is Syaoran Li, and he's still in Tomoeda, okay?" Suddenly, Misha popped up. "Who?" Sakura groaned. "Mish, go away for a while. 'Ami and I are chatting." Misha pouted. "Fine. Just came to say Koga won't be home for a while. He'll be at my house since onii-san and him are doing a project." "Okay." 

Ayame turned back to Sakura. "So?" Sakura sighed. "I have a crush on Syaoran. No wait, I think it's more than a crush. I think it's SERIOUS." Ayame sighed sadly. "And you miss him?" "Yeah. I gave him a teddy bear and he named it Sakura. He got me this barrette." Sakura held out the pink-and-silver barrette. "Ohmigosh! That's beautiful!" Sakura smiled. "I know." Ayame looked at her. "Did you know that if you gave someone a teddy bear and they named it after you it means they love you?" Sakura shook her head. "Nope. And I doubt Syaoran knows either." Ayame looked at Sakura sadly. "Well, Asami, I'm sure you'll meet again. After all, if fate wishes it, why won't you be together?" Sakura smiled. "Thanks, Ayame. I've got to go home now." "Kay, Ami, See you."

* * *

Sakura lay down on her bed, letting the feeling of long hair against her back soothe her. As she fell asleep clutching the Sakura barrette, she whispered, gently, "Don't forget about me…".

Seconds after she fell asleep, the duffel bag in the corner started twitching. The zipper broke as a tiny orangelion with wingsflew out. "Sakura! Hey! Sakura? I want pudding!"

* * *

A/N: Chapter one's done! Whoo-hoo! I'll update soon, but I'm currently working on 'Card Captor Sakura' so…yeah. Cya peeps! 

Asami Mizuki


End file.
